


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Sakuraiai



Series: Valentines Day Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moonlight, Slow Dancing, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Dean wonders just why he's so happy when he's around Castiel.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another Destiel because...uhm, OTP.
> 
> Warning.  
> Not proofread, blah blah blah.

Dean sat on the soft grass in the wide meadow just outside of the bunker, leaning back against a tree, and contemplating for the nth time as to why he felt so happy when he was around Castiel. He knew they had a profound bond, but Dean loved women, didn’t he.

The stars twinkled in the sky and he sighed.

Damn. He couldn’t stop thinking about Castiel.

He turned when he saw the lights to the kitchen flicker on, followed by a light padding of footsteps. He was glad that the tree hid him from view. If he didn’t acknowledge them, maybe they wouldn’t acknowledge him.

Seems like lady luck wasn’t with him.

“What are you doing up so late?” Castiel asked, stepping out into the large roof garden.

_Waiting for you,_ Dean looked back. “I could ask you the same thing,”

Castiel held up the glass of water and set it on the patio table next to him. Hr sat on the bench a few ways away from Dean, holding a hand to his heart.

“Were you...” He paused, leaning in closer. “Crying?”

Dean glared at him, and Castiel felt his heart break.

“I am not crying,” He muttered, not looking at him. Castiel’s heart shattered and he lost his breath, he wanted – _needed_ – to comfort him.

“Dean,” He murmured, wanting to reach out to the man, but knowing he shouldn’t. “Is everything okay?”

Dean looked away. “I’m not crying,”

“You don’t have to always be the strong one, you can confide in me.” Castiel murmured, holding his hand out to the man, hoping, and wishing he’d take it.

Dean seemed lost in thought. Sighing, Castiel stood up and walked over to the edge of the garden, leaning against the balcony railing. “The stars are very pretty tonight,”

Dean looked up, but didn’t respond.

Castiel narrowed his gaze, accepting the challenge to make him talk. He stretched out and leaned onto the railings. “The moons really big tonight, I’ve never seen it so close,”

Silence followed and Castiel sighed. Dean looked back and gasped. Castiel’s pale skin was glowing against the moonlight, his blonde hair turning a dark brown against his handsome face.

Dean was so perfect, and Castiel...he looked down at himself and sighed. He wasn’t. It was too...hard. He wouldn’t be able to make him talk. Dean barely liked him, he had Lisa. And he...

“Don’t you just wish you could fly to the moon?” Dean whispered quietly, looking up to the moon. “Just get away from all your worries and problems,”

Castiel smiled at his response, glad that he was talking. He gazed up at the moon again. “It’s very pretty, but it would get awfully lonely, don’t you think?”

Dean looked at the moon, as if contemplating something. “Then come with me,”

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat, his cheeks turning a bright pink. Dean didn’t just say that to him, did he?

“We can’t go to the moon,” Castiel said, not daring to look back at him. He heard Dean stand from his place and walk over, leaning on the railings. “It’s too far away,”

“Not for me,” Dean said, smiling at him. “I know a place where you can touch the moon,”

Intrigued, Castiel pouted. “Really?” Dean nodded. “And you’d take me there?”

His smile made Castiel melt.

“Have you…” he paused, looking away. “Have you ever taken Lisa there?”

Dean sighed, leaning heavily on the railing edge. “Lisa’s not the type of person who’d appreciate a place like that,”

“She doesn’t understand you,” Castiel stated, point blank. Surprised at his own words, he held a hand to his lips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...”

“You’ll come with me, won’t you?”

Castiel turned, gazing heartbroken at Dean’s grieving face waiting with anticipation. He’d never reject Dean. Never!

“I’ll go anywhere with you Dean,”

“Then, let’s go, Cas.” Dean took hold of his hand, and Castiel felt as if his world was tilting. What his touch did to him...

“Where are you taking me, Dean?” Castiel asked, being dragged back into the house. “It’s almost two in the morning,”

“We’re going to the moon,”

~~

Castiel gazed around, astonished at the beauty of the world at night. There was an old guitar player strumming through chords as if trying to pick a tune to play, sitting on the edge of the fountain. He bowed down to the two, returning back to his playing.

The park was completely empty, the moonlight reflecting against the large fountain sitting at the very centre of the large meadow. The moonlight swayed in the waters of the large lake like fountain. There was a statue of three women twirling around in the middle of the fountain, arched out as if they were having the time of their lives.

“So?” Dean asked, looking hopeful.

Castiel spun around in the beauty, the slight strumming of the guitar player making the scene that much more romantic.

“It's amazing!” He smiled brightly, stopping in front of Dean. His heart skipped a beat at Dean’s serious expression. Sinful and decadent.

And then Dean moved over to him. Castiel was completely captivated by his swagger. He swallowed loudly. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He glanced over to find Dean’s deep green eyes focused on him with interest.

Dean didn’t look away.

Instead, he boldly swept Castiel’s body with his gaze. One corner of his mouth lifted as if he enjoyed what he saw. An unexpected rush of lust burned through Castiel. It was potent and hot, and it made him want to have the guts to reach out and kiss those finely shaped lips of his.

Still Dean stared at him.

Castiel shifted nervously as his body heated up even more. His body clenched and throbbed, aching for Dean to do something other than look. He sucked in a quick breath when Dean finally moved. He held his hand out, asking Castiel silently to dance.

It was like out of a fairy tale.

Castiel was the first to snap out of his daze, burying his face in his hands to attempt to gain a bit of control over the situation that had suddenly spun out of control. He shouldn't have agreed to come here with him. But, who was he kidding. He would go to the ends of the earth for him.

Castiel kept his eyes glued on the floor, not even needing to look up to feel Dean’s probing gaze; those dark green orbs were intense. He also didn’t want to look up for fear of getting trapped gazing at him again and making a fool of himself -- Dean shouldn’t be allowed to look that good.

The playful smile worked across his face again. “You look…stunning.”

_This isn’t love,_ the sensible half of his mind corrected. They were pretending after all. For sure he was simply responding the way anyone would to Dean’s flirtations. After all…

Dean seemed greatly amused by that, his eyes glittering in laughter. Castiel was struck once again by the change in him – not holding any secrets back in the depths of his eyes, but completely carefree and innocent. He could still see the hooded gleam of Dea’s eyes, shining in the bright moonlight.

_Dazzling._

But he really shouldn’t think that way. When the guitarist played a tune softly into the meadow, Castiel and Dean glanced at each other, eyebrows raised.

Dean held his hand out again, waiting for Castiel to accept.

Castiel nodded, unable to tear his gaze from his electrifying orbs, he took hold of Dean’s hand, sizzling electricity fissured through him at the slightest touch as Dean escorted him to the circular path. Castiel tried to speak, but then Dean put an arm around his waist, taking his other hand…and effectively silencing him. Quickly remembering what he had been taught about waltzing, Castiel placed his other arm around Dean’s wide shoulders.

Dean didn’t know how to reply to that for a moment. He never would have fallen for Castiel Novak…or would he have? Oh who was he kidding? They had barely talked before…Castiel probably didn’t even know he existed. He knew this was going to get out of hand, yet he couldn’t help but hold Castiel close to him and sway to the ephemeral music.

Castiel wasn’t sure what to do when Dean pulled him slightly closer…it was just for one of the dance steps, but still. He resolved on simply keeping his eyes on his feet to make it seem as if he were making sure that he was doing the dance right, even though the steps seemed to come naturally to him.

Or maybe that was because of Dean?

As the end came near, the final small interlude, Dean once again pulled Castiel back close to him, turning him around so that it was Castiel’s back pressed against his chest. At least he wasn’t looking at Dean, but…

Dean spun him around again, making Castiel face him. Dean kissed him softly on his forehead and continued to sway slowly with Castiel in his arms, marvelling at the way he fit perfectly into them, and how the top of Castiel’s head fit just below his chin when the smaller man laid his head against his shoulder. Dean held him tighter as he curled their clasped hands in, resting Castiel’s palm flat against his chest. Castiel closed his eyes as Dean softly hummed the melody into his ear, and smiled, losing himself completely in the man.

Castiel pressed closer to him, eagerly seeking his warmth as Dean’s lips found his skin and caressed his lips ever so lightly, like a shy lover. His arms were still around Castiel, those warm hands feeling his back, his waist, his neck, his hair.

This was right...this was perfection.

The song had finally reached its end. Turning a shade of pink, Castiel retracted from Dean. He raised his gaze over to the enigmatic man, his arms wrapped marvellously around him. Castiel fanned himself with his hand. Covering his face, he felt his cheeks grow hot and his stomach jump in falling excitement.

“Thank you,” Dean murmured to him. “Whenever I’m with you, I forget all the bad things,”

Castiel looked up, surprised that he wasn't confused. Had Dean also wanted to kiss him? A faint smile reached his lips at the thought. “I’m glad I could help.”


End file.
